


The Goodest Boy

by baobie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy Boys, Its gonna be a mess, Jackson party, Kevin is dumb, M/M, Moonbae stupit, Slow Burn, Theyre always drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobie/pseuds/baobie
Summary: Kevin hates his friend just a tiny bit more when they're drunk (which is quite often)In which one panic gay meets one confident gay but the gay is in tiny font because no one knows





	The Goodest Boy

“Okay okay okay… if you were gay, theoretically, who would you fuck?” was the first question that spilled out of a drunken Changmin’s mouth, followed by a half snort, a wheeze and a cackle which led to the bottle of whatever kind of horrible alcohol they served to be taken from his hand.  
The question had thrown the rest of the group off, most of them not coherent enough to actually comprehend it or not caring enough as he shrugged and gave simple answers for friends or other people in their classes, leading to either grossed out faces or fist bumps of friendship.  
Kevin wasn’t drunk, no. He didn’t trust himself to get shitfaced at a random party he’d been dragged too, especially since he needed to be home to deal with whiny children and a whinier mother. He watched them all mumble responses while sighing, shaking his head as he moved out of the way of a cup on the brink of being spilled over before his name was shouted.  
“Hey Kevin…. you’re gay right?” suddenly every head, sober or shit faced, was in his direction. His face burned red as he glared at Changmin who tried his best to give him an apologetic look which, at best, looked like a little kid getting scolded by a teacher.  
“Changmin…” he muttered under his breath, followed by a few not very kind words as he rubbed his temples, not being one for the ever so lovely scent of sweaty people and terribly mixed alcohol, “What about it?” he sighed, knowing there was no escape from him.  
Whatever remorse the other felt for him in a span of three seconds was gone as he sat up with a smile, trying to get himself sober, “Who would you fuck?” he asked loudly, not knowing what an inside voice was in his liquor spurred brain, leaving Kevin with a slowly dwindling list of friends.  
“You’re all ugly.” he said while shrugging, thinking of it as his safe way out of the conversation without anyone trying to start something with him or having to spend his last year of school trying to piece together friendships.  
“Nice try, but that doesn’t count!” Sunwoo added in, drunk number two hi was barely holding Changmin up while declaring he was a sober man, “You have to pick someone!” he added in once again.  
Kevin glared at him before looking around the room, his eyes landing on Chanhee who seemed a bit too busy taking pictures of the party to actually get involved, moving onto Haknyeon who smiled back at Kevin once he caught his eye. After what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds, a swift flick to the back of his neck brought his attention to the surface along with a perfectly smooth voice and oh, of course he had to start talking.  
“Sorry boys, but seeing as how i am the only one honored to have seen our dear Hyungseo’s penis, I will be taking the honor and his virginity!” declared by none other than one Jacob Bae, throwing an arm around Kevin’s neck and pulling him close, throwing him off balance from his meditating and ‘try-not-to-kill-Changmin’ pose. Changmin and Sunwoo however seemed very interested in the conversation suddenly, almost offended as they whined at Kevin, “How come we’ve never seen your dick?” Sunwoo pouts while sitting up a bit, struggling to costs his legs for a moment before Changmin pushes him legs to the side, “Why does Jacob get special rights huh?” insert Changmin. Kevin didn’t have the heart to tell them it was an accident, that Jacob had walked in on him in a less than fortunate time after a volleyball game ended. 

“Like I said, it’s my honor!” he laughed while looking at the two drunks whining in front of them, keeping a loose grip on Kevin, who was staring up at him for a bit too long before looking away, his ears turning red from the prolonged contact before throwing his arm off.  
“Sorry guys, my husbands been declared.” he said dramatically, leaning up on his knees to lick Jacob's cheek before getting shoved away while laughing, knocking over the dreadful cup he’d been trying to avoid, groaning as the liquid seeped into his shirt, “Great, now i smell like puberty.” he mumbled while Sunwoo unraveled way too many paper towels for him. 

“I’ll take you home, we both know your mom likes me more than you anyway.” Jacob said in a teasing voice before getting off the floor, grabbing the smaller boys arms and helping him up, laughing at the misfortune of his friend. Kevin just sighed quietly, thankful to get away from awful music he’d never listen to if his friends weren't raging teen alcoholics who didn’t give a rats ass about their livers. It takes them a solid few minutes to navigate themselves out of the house, getting stopped by Chanhee so he could snap a few pictures of them, the pretty boy complete out of place at the scene but no one ever questioned anything about him. 

“You look like a ball of sunshine.” Jacob started as they sat down in his car, Kevin sitting on a folded towel they dug out of the trunk from the last tile they went to the beach.

“My last name is moon for a reason, because that’s where my mother will ship me if she smells alcohol anywhere on my person.” he groaned, making a dramatic display of bashing his head into the glove compartment before whining at the pain and the brand new red mark on his forehead. Jacob rolled his eyes while sighing, pushing Kevin to the side as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, holding it out of Kevin’s reach as he dialed his mom, smiling at the smaller boy as the line connected. 

“Hey Miss Moon it's Jacob, nice to talk again. Listen, Vinnie didn’t feel too good at the party so I’m gonna bring him back to my house … yeah he’ll be fine, i’ll drop him off in the morning. Love you too Miss Moon, see you soon.” he spoke quickly before hanging up and just holding out the phone to a dumbfounded Kevin with a smirk, “Told you she likes me more.” he said, starting the car while laughing at the defeated look on Kevin’s face, not picking up on the ever reddening ears of the boy.


End file.
